What's the Point?
by SeddieBenett
Summary: what is the point of telling someone that you're in love with them? you'll only put yourself in danger of getting hurt. its a risk you can't be willing to take... (Rating: M for upcoming mature themes) Seddie, Creddie and a whole lot more...
1. Chapter 1

A blonde girl, named Sam. A brunette, named Carly.

Best friends.

They are both sitting on Spencer's couch, just chatting about nothing in particular. Love. Falling in love. Being, in love. One of them was. One of them kept denying anything to do with the subject.

"Hey Carly?"

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What would you do if I told you I was falling in love with someone?"

Silence.

"I'd freak out, and then I'd probably squeeze the air out of your lungs and then ask million questions."

"Good to know."

More silence.

"Wait a minute."

"Huh?"

"Are you saying you're in love with someone?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

Silence continues.

"Because if you _were _falling for someone, it would be nice. You'd be happy, which would make me happy."

Sam yawns loudly. "I'm not in love with anyone."

Denial.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Carly, you'd have to brainwash me in order for me to be like those pathetic girls, chasing down their crushes only to find that they'll never know you exist."

Silence.

Carly sighs and looks over at her friend, slowly.

"Is that your final thought?"

"Carly, sometimes you are an idiot. Now, come on, let's go get some food. Mama's hungry."

The brunette cannot help but laugh. She agreed. Sam and Carly walk out of the apartment together.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later... Sam, Carly and Freddie stand in formation just next to their lockers in the hallway of Ridgeway High.

The school bell rings for the first time of the morning. They ignore it.

"Sam."

"Dork."

"Must you call me that?"

"I must."

Carly rolls her eyes.

These fights are getting old. They should proclaim their true love for each other and just move on.

"Sam, please be nicer to Freddie."

Sam's turn to roll her own eyes. Freddie smiles, showing a lot of satisfaction.

"Has anyone seen Gibby?"

Silence.

"Maybe he jumped off a bridge finally."

The suggestion made Carly and Freddie shiver a little. Always with the violence.

Sam pinches Freddie's neck.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You irritate me."

"So you pinch me because I irritate you?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Sam yawns obnoxiously and leans against Freddie's chest.

Carly's eyes widen slightly, like she's figuring out what's going on. Finally she gets it.

Gibby shows up.

He didn't go and jump off a bridge, much to Sam's disappointment.

"Hey iCarly gang."

"Gibby!"

Gibby and Carly embrace, like their in some 1850's movie. Sam pretends to throw up, whilst Freddie turns a little green. Isn't it so damn obvious these two should be dating!

Jealous, much?

"I've missed you so much."

"Aww, well, you don't have to miss me anymore, since I'm here now!"

No kidding. Thank you, Sherlock Holmes.

"Can you guys get a room already?"

Sam and Freddie are looking rather disgusted by now. Carly and Gibby apologise, then scamper off down the hall. Weird reactions.

Class has started about ten minutes ago. If they had only realised sooner...

"Did you say something?"

Freddie shook his head and grabbed his book bag carefully. Mother's precaution: "Never lift heavier things. Or bad back, karma brings."

Is that even a rhyme?

Mrs Benson sure is one crazy lady.

"See you at lunch."

Maybe.

He leaves Sam in the hallway.

She contemplates leaving school for today so she doesn't have to sit through hours of boring lectures... Deciding it's a good idea, Sam walks up the hallway and walks out the double doors.

There's a motorcycle, a cool dude wearing a leather jacket and a blonde draped across his shoulders, giggling atrociously. Sam approaches.


	3. Chapter 3

There he was in all his glory. Motorbike and all.

Perhaps he's a friend of that guy that Carly found slightly attractive. Griffen.

"The name's Greg."

That's an original name. It also starts with a 'G'.

"What's that?"

Sam points to the blonde, carelessly draping herself over the guy.

It suddenly clicks.

Click.

"Melanie?"

"Hey Sammy!"

She is always so happy.

Melanie is Sam's twin sister. But they could not be more opposite. Like chalk and cheese.

So, what is she doing at Ridgeway High?

"You girls know each other?"

"No."

That was Sam.

"Yes!"

And that was Melanie, as you probably could have guessed. The girl is pretty much flawless.

"Cool. Did you two wanna go back to my place for some... entertainment?"

Entertainment my ass.

"Okay! Sounds like fun!"

Melanie is clearly an idiot. Sam slaps her forehead.

"I'm no idiot, unlike my sister. So, no. Melanie, get over here now. The guy is a creep."

Second click.

This time, Greg is the one who had the click. Sisters. _Twin _sisters.

The other blonde girl unhooks her arms from the guy with the motorbike and slowly makes her way over to Sam. She hugs her sister's waist tightly.

Sorry Greg. Better luck next time.

Sam shoves Melanie away from her roughly. Melanie pouts and drops her gaze to the ground.

"Suit yourselves, bitches."

Rude.

The girls stare at Greg as he takes off on his motorbike, and disappears from their sight.

"What is _wrong _with you?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you hanging around a jerk like that? Why must I always have to save your freaking ass from these troublesome guys?"

"I love you?"

A question.

Sam sighs. She is a hopeless little lost lamb, in need of constant supervision and tender care.

"Please, Mel. Please stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

Her fingers are crossed behind her back. In her mind, this promise has already been broken.

* * *

"Did you miss me?"

Sam and Melanie are sitting on a bench in the park, Melanie is eating a strawberry ice-cream.

"No, I didn't miss you."

"You are a bad liar."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Sam... You can't tell me that you didn't miss me, one little bit."

"I can, and I just did."

The girl slides closer to Sam and her hand slides onto her leg.

Melanie climbs over and straddles Sam's lap, still licking her ice-cream. She won't stop until Sam admits that she missed her twin sister.

"You didn't miss me?"

"Nope."

Sam can't help but gasp as the other girl's tongue softly trails her lips. Melanie tasted like fresh strawberries and she could tell that Sam wanted more.

"Not even a little bit?"

"N-no..."

That was a struggle.

"Admit it, and I'll stop..."

Melanie slides her hands into Sam's back pockets, leans forward and ... Sam pushes her backward suddenly. She ended up laying on the ground, looking up at Sam.

The girl giggled.

"Face it. I didn't miss you, Mel."

"You did."

Sam shook her head and helped Melanie back up to the bench. Her ice-cream had fallen into the dirt, so she'd forsaken it.

"Are you staying a little longer this time?"

"For about a month. If you'll have me...?"

"I won't."

"Oh, you're so mean!"

"Mom will."

Sam grins and Melanie pretends to be all fierce and punches her twin.

"Meanie, meanie, meanie!"

"Careful! You'll break a nail or something. Come on, I'll take you home."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, in the afternoon.

Sam has a fleeting thought. What is the point of telling someone that you're in love with them?

It passes as quickly as it came.

Sam is with Freddie for some reason and Freddie is laying back on his bed. The ceiling is rather an interesting feature of his room.

"Are we gonna do anything, or not?"

"Ha. Ha. Dork."

Sam lolls back on the swivel chair, her favorite pastime. Freddie's hands rest behind his head.

"Since when do you hang out in my room?"

"Since when do you even care?"

"Uh, cause it's _my _room, and you hate me!"

Hate is a rather strong word, Freddie. We prefer... 'dislike' or 'loathe'.

No denial nor approval.

Sam clicks her tongue.

"Stop that."

"Why?"

"Because it annoys me."

Sam clicks her tongue again, a couple of times. Freddie groans and sits up, staring at the girl.

"Quit it!"

"Get over yourself, Fredward."

"Then get out of my room!"

"No!"

"What?"

Silence.

Their breaths were short and staggered from the arguing.

"So, why are you here exactly?"

"I know it irritates you to no end."

"Oh really? Well _I _know what irritates _you _to no end..."

Tread carefully, Benson. You are about to enter dangerous territory here.

Sam twirls a strand of her golden curls through her fingers. This could be an interesting conversation. She looks at him innocently.

"Well go on then. Enlighten me."

A big word. It just means 'impress me, and fricken try your damned hardest'.

"Melanie."

The earth just exploded.

Sam laughs, loudly. Freddie cannot help but smile at the girl's laughing.

"Melanie doesn't irritate me."

Denial.

She has perfect hair, teeth, skin, flawless manners and poise. All the guys (and girls) are constantly chasing her down. The girl is under her skin.

"Oh, that's a load of crap, Sam."

Hear Mrs Benson's screaming now. Her little Freddie just said a naughty word.

It caught Sam's attention.

"I see the way you push her away the moment she hugs you, I also can feel the hatred searing off you as soon as she enters a room and when she kissed me, right where you could see..."

Uh oh.

"... you were..."

Sam leaps over, onto the bed and lifts her fist above his head. Freddie covers his face and whimpers.

"I was NOT _jealous!_"

"I was going to say 'sad'."

Surprise. Shock. Dismay. Unbelievable.

"I wasn't sad either!"

Calm down, blondie. Freddie was just kidding. Hopefully.

The boy pushes the girl off his gently, who jumps directly onto his legs and pushes him back down on the bed.

"Sam!"

"Say that I wasn't sad! Say that I wasn't jealous or sad! If you don't, you'll never walk again."

Threatening face, raised fists of fury, her breath all hot and firey, much like a dragon. Freddie stared directly into her eyes and gulped down a bit of courage.

"If I say that, then I'd be lying."

Touche.

Silence stretches out, while Sam has Freddie pinned down beneath her.

"I. Was not. Jealous."

Sam's eyes glinted red, or so Freddie could have sworn right at that moment.

"Okay! You weren't jealous! Can you _please _get off me now?"

Freddie sighs of relief once the blonde girl releases her strong grip on his arms. He watches as Sam picks up her bag, and walks out of his room, silently.

Jealousy is an ugly thing... and it can make you _do _terrible things to those you love, or the ones who love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Later the same day...

Surprisingly, Sam Puckett is at her desk doing some homework.

Homework. Is she not feeling well?

Enter Melanie, with some news.

"Sammy?"

"Hi Melanie."

"Can I tell you something?"

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!"

"Thank God. What's wrong then?"

"I just have something I need to tell you."

"Just say it, already!"

"Hey! No need to snap at me!"

"Melanie, I'm kind of busy with homework so-"

Homework. What in the world?

"I slept with Freddie."

Time stops.

Sam freezes at the computer and cannot say a word.

"Sam?"

Silence.

"Sam, I'm sorry, I know it was wrong..."

More silence.

"Sammy... please say something."

Even more silence.

"Anything!"

Melanie holds Sam's face, tilting it upwards slightly and looks into her eyes.

"Please...?"

Sam grabs her sister's head, leans down and forcefully kisses her mouth without any warning.

Things get a little hot and intense...

Sam pulls the girl onto her lap, then leans her back down onto her desk, in front of her and kisses from Melanie's mouth, down her neck hastily. Melanie moans softly as Sam's fingers trail up her thighs, pulls up her dress then slides down the girl's body and starts kissing and nibbling her sister's thighs. Her tongue trailed the outsides of Melanie's throbbing pussy.

Then...

...she suddenly stops and pulls away completely.

Melanie is red-faced and seemingly enjoying her sister's attention.

"Oh, don't stop now!"

"Now you know how it feels. To be taken for a ride, teased, touched, tasted... but never driven."

Sam gets up from her chair, and walks out, leaving a speechless, panting Melanie, laying on her desk.

"Sammy? Oh Sammy..."

* * *

After a quick walk from her apartment and away from her twin sister, she finds herself in a park. There is a bench in the park, so she sits down and waits.

If she had no ounce of self-control, she would have gone all the way with her just now. That was a kind of scary thought.

Melanie has always been a tease.

_"Mom's not here. Maybe we could have a little sister time."_

_"Okay. What exactly do you mean?"_

_"Take off your shorts and I'll show you..."_

Sam frowns at the memory and shakes her head. Who cares if Mel has slept with the dork? She wasn't jealous.

"Hey! Hey Sam!"

The voice came from a distance. But she could recognise it anywhere.

Carly Shay, best friend and popular girl.

"Carls, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. It's almost six o'clock. Aren't you getting hungry for dinner?"

The question of the day.

"Nah."

Silence.

"Seriously? But you're always hungry!"

Always is an understatement.

Sam doesn't smile or even look at Carly. Carly sits down on the same bench as Sam, not close enough.

More silence.

"Did you have a fight with Freddie again?"

Something like that.

"Not really."

"Oh."

"Melanie slept with Freddie."

"... are you kidding me!"

Carly is just as shocked as Sam was. Not as hurt, just shocked.

Freddie had some game, who knew?

"No, I'm not kidding you."

"Are you upset then?"

Nothing gets past Carly.

"Yeah."

"Because you're in love with Freddie."

"Yeah."

Eyes widen. Sam realises what she just said and quickly corrects the mistake.

"NO!"

"I knew it! You so totally are in love with our little Freddie Benson!"

"No, no, no. No, no. No, no, no, no, nooooo. Nope. Nada. Nine. No! I am _not, _I repeat, _NOT _in love with dork boy in any case."

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Do you really? Most of the time, Carly just says things to make Sam happy.

Is she in love with Sam?

A possibility.

"Melanie and Freddie huh?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore? I feel like throwing up."

"Gross. Okay, we'll stop talking about it."

A pause.

"But do you think that Melanie-"

"Shut up, Shay."

"Right! Sorry. End of discussion."

Sam and Carly sit on the bench in complete silence. Not one of them has the urgency to move or go back home. They just sit and wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile...

Freddie was in his room, contemplating some things.

_"Ahh, ah, ah! Oh! Oh Freddie, don't stop... don't stop... yes... yes!"_

They didn't make love of any description. They only had meaningless sex.

Good meaningless sex, thought Freddie.

That was after their discussion, their deep discussion about love and other important things - that probably matter before two kids jump into bed together.

It wasn't with Sam. It was with Melanie, her twin sister.

How could he be so stupid?

Easy. She was hot.

So really, there was absolutely NO excuse for his behavior.

"You are an idiot."

His reflection didn't say anything in defense. He knew he was right.

_"If I touch you, will you care?"_

What kind of a question was that anyway?

A good one.

_"I won't care. But Sam might."_

_"Sam?"_

_"I think she kind of likes me. I'm not one hundred percent sure yet..."_

_"So, do you kind of like her too?"_

He never _did _answer the question. But what was the correct answer? He didn't really have any idea as to how he felt about Sam Puckett.

Freddie never hated Sam.

_"Hey Freddie?"_

_"Yeah...?_

_"Remember that time when you kissed me?"_

_"Of course."_

It wasn't so long ago that the kiss accidentally happened.

Sam was watching too.

After he realized this and saw the hurt look on her face, he wanted to punch himself in the head. Melanie had no idea that her sister was there. Freddie never told her.

_"I want you to love me, Freddie."_

_"Oh, I do. Kinda."_

Idiot.

Why'd you have to go and lie?

_"Sam won't ever know if we have sex... I'm not one to kiss and tell..."_

_"Melanie-"_

_"Come on! Don't be such a stick in the mud!"_

Freddie couldn't help but smile at those words. Sam would have probably said the exact same thing to him.

It all happened so quickly. Over in an instant. Now just a distant memory.

Although it happened just yesterday.

Now.

Now he's sitting here and thinking about what a terrible mistake it was.

His phone beeps. A text message.

* * *

**I hope she was worth every minute. We do need to talk about this. Sam is quite upset. -Carly**

* * *

Carly quickly stows her phone into her bag before Sam returns to their table. They're having a nice dinner together.

"Thanks for taking me out."

"You looked like you could use a little cheering up."

Sam weakly smiled. Even the weak smile made her look pretty. Carly noticed this and couldn't help but feel some butterflies stirring her insides.

It wasn't anything to freak out about. Right?

"My favorite burger place."

"Remember the last time we came here? It was-"

"For my birthday last year, yeah, I remember that day."

"I never got to give you your birthday present after all that chaos."

Silence. The two girls stared at one another, thinking back to that very day. Carly even recalled how she was feeling at the time too. Confused.

_Sam's Birthday last year..._

_Freddie, Gibby, Carly and Sam were all at the same table, and had just ordered burgers. Gibby had just announced he broke up with some girl they hadn't even met, Carly and Freddie apologized but Sam laughed at him. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Who'd ever want to date you anyway?"_

_Okay, so that was a little mean. Even for Sam._

_"Sam!"_

_Carly was always trying to be so motherly. _

_"You say sorry to him right now! That was uncalled for!"_

_Freddie stands up, knocking his chair over. Sam looks up at him, in surprise. So do Gibby and Carly. _

_"Hey! It's her birthday, leave her alone!"_

_It was as if the whole restaurant of people stops their conversations and turned to face the iCarly gang right in the middle of the room. _

_That was the first time Freddie had actually stood up for Sam, against Carly's own wishes. _

_...Back to present times._

"We thought he actually liked you."

"Who?"

"Freddie."

"Oh."

Silence again.

Their burger meals arrived.

Carly ate hers in silence whilst Sam picked at her food, not really sure if she was actually hungry or just tired.

The day seemed way too long.

"Carly?"

"Yes Sam?"

The blonde picked up some fries and munched on them thoughtfully.

"Do you ever wish you could take something back?"

"... only always."

It was Carly's turn to pick at her food. There was one thing she'd wished she didn't do. There were a couple of things she wished she had the courage to do.

The girl looked over at Sam, who was staring at her burger intently.

"What is it?"

There never was an answer to that question. Carly didn't dare say what she thought or felt right then and there.

She'd regret that decision later.

Sam cleared her throat, wrapped all her food up and packed it in her bag for later. Perhaps Melanie would eat it. Ugh, Melanie.

"I should be getting home."

"Yeah."

"Want me to walk you home first?"

"Would you like to?"

The question was a desperate sounding one. Sam could tell that Carly wanted to say something that was on her mind.

"I would."

"Thank you, Sam."

Carly grinned and Sam chuckled a little and they made their way out of the restaurant and toward the Bushwell Plaza.

A text message response. From 'you know who'.

* * *

**I feel terrible. Please don't be mad. I don't really want to talk about this right now. When is Sam _not _upset? -Freddie**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day.

Carly and Freddie are sitting at the same desk, in the middle of a less than exciting math class.

"She probably hates me."

"Probably."

He was brooding. Carly hated it when he was so freaking miserable and decided the world should join in... She couldn't _stand _that sort of thing.

"It serves me right I guess."

"You _guess_."

"It's not my fault, I swear. Melanie, she-"

"She came onto you, right? Yeah, it figures that _you _would blame _her _for your own mistakes, Fredward Benson."

Silence whilst a few heads turn to face their two classmates and absorb the argument. The one-sided argument. Freddie wasn't even trying to put up a fight, like he knew she was right.

A sigh.

The girl resists the urge to kick his ass or slap him stupid, but merely crosses her arms instead.

Whoa. That's a Sam-like tendency. Resorting to violence. Speaking of the blonde-headed devil... where is she today?

"You don't know what Melanie is like."

It was muttered under his breath. She just narrowed her eyes and stayed quiet.

"She's a cunning minx and you gotta watch your back... cause in five seconds, you're laying on the floor... flat. She's sitting, spread-eagle, over your hips..."

Carly's anger slowly dissipated and it turned into a kind of hunger. Freddie took o notice as he was going on and on about Melanie's promiscuity.

"... and then she drags her nails down your back, biting your neck, shoulders, arms. Whilst this is happening, she grinds her wet crotch against your hands..."

Freddie stops, and sees Carly's mouth wide open, her eyes blazing and a little bit of drool on her lower lip. He points to his lip, to let her know she's drooling.

The girl is not even focused on anything around her, least of all, Freddie. All she pictures is Melanie, dancing around Freddie in her bathing suit.

Melanie was Sam's twin sister. Carly knew that. She also knew that Sam possibly still had a little crush on her.

This kind of hurt her a little.

But, a girl couldn't love another girl in the romantic kind of way... right?

* * *

_Flashback to six years ago... Sam and Carly had been best friends for five years... now they were both twelve. _

_Do the Math. _

_"Carls? Stop daydreaming."_

_It was Sam. The blonde had finally showed up at their special table for lunch. _

_"Huh?"_

_"You're drooling."_

_Carly flinches and wipes away some drool from her lips, slowly. Sam smirks and watches as her best friend wipes her finger on her dress._

_The two friends stare at each other. A pause. _

_"Do you think about me, Sam?"_

_"You know I do, cupcake. You're always on my mind."_

_Silence._

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah. I love you."_

_More silence. _

_The girl fiddled with the hem on her skirt a little before stuttering out a response. _

_"I... I don't know what to say... You're being so... so... forward..."_

_Sam looks at Carly. Carly looks at Sam._

_"Say you love me too."_

_Simple enough. Easier said than done..._

_"I... I... I..."_

_"Say it."_

_"I... I can't."_

_Another moment of silence._

_Sam shuffles her feet and looks at the ground. It was so unlike the feisty blonde to be so submissive. _

_"But why not?"_

_Carly thinks for a moment. Sam doesn't take her eyes off the interesting ground beneath them. She doesn't even want to hear what she has to say. It'll be bad nonetheless. _

_"B-because you're... because you're a girl. Girls can't love other girls, romantically."_

_"Oh."_

_Can't argue with twelve year old logic. At least, Sam couldn't._

* * *

Where was their teacher?

Mysteriously not apparent in this part of the story.

Sam walked into the classroom and noticed Carly and Freddie sitting together.

Traitors.

"Hey, Sam! Over here!"

It was Gibby. What did that guy want? There he was, sitting at his desk and tapping the pencil on the desk, like he was waiting for someone important.

"What do you want, dork boy?"

"Ouch. I just wanted to know how you are doing after ... you know... " His voice drops slightly. "The pregnancy."

"I'm not pregant! Ow! Why'd you kick me?"

"Don't say it so loud! Other people will hear!"

Gibby wasn't insane.

Okay, so maybe just a little. Sam wasn't the least bit pregnant. In fact it was so impossible that she could have been anywhere _near _pregnancy.

As the two were hissing about Sam's 'pregnancy', Carly had wandered over casually.

"Oh hey Carly, Sam was just saying how she- mmmmfff!"

"Huh?"

Sam quickly slapped her hand over Gibby's mouth to prevent him from saying something stupid. Carly is confused.

"What the kid _meant _to say was: Hi, Carly. It's a great day today, isn't it? Nice talking to you, okay. Have fun with Freddie. Bye now."

"Right."

The brunette eyed both Gibby and her best friend carefully before slowly moving back to where Freddie sat. Sam sighed and released the panting chubby teenager.

Gibby looked at Sam who was now looking over at Carly.

"Really!"

"Whatever nub."

Silence.

Staring.

More silence.

More staring.

Gibby sat on the desk just in front of where Sam was still standing.

He opens his mouth about to say something, but then closes it again. He repeats the process and looks like a goldfish. The blonde finally looks over at him. He opens his mouth again.

"So, when exactly did you fall in love with Carly?"


	8. Chapter 8

Yesterday.

_"So, when exactly did you fall in love with Carly?"_

Gibby said it so casually, like he honestly didn't care that Sam could possibly love another girl.

But, in the words of our beloved Carly: _"A girl can't love another girl, romantically." _

The brunette seems to be right about most things, thought Sam - oh so logically. So she must be right in this instance too.

"I am _not._"

Denial.

"And now for the truth."

"That _is _the truth, you knob-head!"

Double denial.

Sam snaps her head up and glares at Gibby who merely shrugs.

He knows that she can't hurt him now, since he has knowledge that could cripple her reputation around the school. Kids can be so mean these days.

Then there's the creepy fact that Gibby always seemed to have a freaky way of finding out information not even people themselves knew about yet. Perhaps he was a psychic. Or just merely _psycho_.

* * *

Back to present times, some time in the day/morning. Nonetheless, it was a school day.

After the alarm-clock rings, and after Freddie grabs the offending instrument and flings it across the room, he slides out from under the covers and groans.

"Morning sleepy-head."

That voice. The giggle. The trail of blonde curls draped over him. The fluttering blue eyes. The giggle.

Oh. My. God. Thought Freddie.

"ARGHHH! Melanie! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Watching you sleep, silly boy. You're perfect when you cuddle into your pillow like that."

Stalker.

Yes, Melanie had once again crawled in through Freddie's slightly opened window and slept with him yet again. Although it was just sleeping this time.

The boy rubbed his temples and felt a migraine coming on. The girl giggled once more and then bounced over to him. He couldn't help but notice how her breasts bounced along with her.

"Get out."

"But I didn't get a morning kiss..."

There was a pout forming on her mouth. He wasn't going to even _try _to buy that this morning.

"Out."

"Aww, Freddie-bear..."

"Out! Now!"

Freddie pointed to the door forcefully, and he seemed to have grown a pair - Gasp! His voice was deep, commanding and to Melanie's liking, oh so sexy. Giggle.

"Oh fine. But I'll be back!"

Great.

Melanie pranced out of the room, singing some happy tune which was unrecognizable to Freddie. As soon as the blonde had gone he wandered into his bathroom to take a shower.

He wondered how severe the punishment would be to murder someone he had absolutely no attachments to.

* * *

...and back in the Puckett residence...

Sam was gulping down her breakfast. Melanie just came bursting through the front door and spied her, in the kitchen.

"Hello!"

Always with the cheerful, Melanie. What's up with that?

"Where were you last night?"

"Aww, were you lonely? I knew you would miss me if I went, damn it!"

Melanie ran over to cuddle Sam, who immediately shoved her away roughly. The girl was never one for much hugging, even from those close to her.

"I just asked where you were. That wasn't an invitation to _jump_ me!"

Straight, and to the point as always.

Melanie was a little turned on by her forcefulness, and in a way she almost sounded like Freddie just then. Sam rolled her eyes, stood up and left the kitchen, to go grab her school bag.

She was already running late.

"Sammy."

No response.

"Sammy, come here please."

Still no response.

"Fine, don't come here."

And still, no response from Sam.

Could be because the girl was brushing her teeth.

Melanie began to cry.

"You are so mean! All I wanted was to say 'I am sorry for leaving you last night'. B-but you don't even care how I feel right now! You never even called or messaged me to make sure I was okay... I could have been murdered or lying, passed out, in a gutter for all you care!"

Is that a promise?

Ahem. Sorry. Back to Sam.

The other blonde girl rolled her eyes as she pulled her back into a messy ponytail. Her twin sister watched her every move closely.

"Hey, drama queen. Check your phone before throwing random accusations around."

Sam throws her bag over her shoulder and leaves, slamming the door behind her. Melanie stares at the door for a little while, then grabs out her pear-phone.

* * *

**5 missed calls from: _Sammy_ **

**7 unread text messages from: _Sammy_**

19/08 - 20:00 PM - 'hey mel. r u coming home at all?

19/08 - 21:00 PM - 'where r u? dinner is cold now. will ring u'

19/08 - 22:00 PM - 'mel. i am starting to worry. where r u?'

19/08 - 22:30 PM - 'it's late. i just rang u 3 times. i'm coming 2 find u.'

19/08 - 22:45 PM - 'just been 2 park and around mall. mel, plz let me know where u r!'

19/08 - 23:00 PM - 'at home. will be waitin come back'

19/08 - 23:45 PM - 'MEL! MELLY! MEL MEL! plz come home soon...'

**3 voice mail messages from: _Sammy_**

* * *

The drama queen sighs and throws her phone down, carelessly. The voice mail messages were left unheard. She knew was with Freddie the whole time, but she never let Sam know at any stage.

What an idiot.

So much for your sister "not caring about you", hey Melanie?


	9. Chapter 9

Freddie and Sam. Most say Sam still hates Freddie nowadays.

From a distance, it seems that way too. Up close, however, is a completely different story.

Well, not today.

Today, for reasons quite explanatory, Sam still hates Freddie. Because he had sex with her twin sister, Melanie.

Carly was looking for something in her locker, when her best friend, Sam, approached her with a frown upon her face. The blonde leaned against the locker next to Carly.

"Why are you fraternizing with the enemy?"

"I'm not _fraternizing_ with anything! He just happened to speak to me."

"So ignore him!"

Sam was being a little impossible. Carly sighed and scratched her forehead lightly. It was going nowhere.

"You know I can't just ignore Freddie."

"Well I sure can. The guy is a jerk, in my opinion."

Silence.

"He didn't mean to hurt you, Sam."

Carly looked up at Sam, who was scowling. When she heard her best friend's quiet confession, the scowl softened a little.

Maybe the girl was right.

After all, Freddie Benson didn't _really _hate her. He just sometimes pretended to, to keep up the game.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I can't. But he _is _our friend after all, so why don't we just give him a second chance?"

Always with the "everyone deserves a second chance!" saga.

Sam rolled her eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright."

"Good girl."

Carly hugged Sam tightly, and smiled as the girl hugged back.

It felt right.

Before long, Sam let go of her and Carly felt a sense of loneliness wash over her all too suddenly.

"Go apologise."

"Ugh, no."

"Sam...!"

"Fine! But I'm doing it for _you_. NOT for the dork."

Carly watches as Sam ties up her hair in a messy ponytail, then walks down the corridor, and out of sight. The brunette sighs and leans her whole body against the lockers behind her.

When will it click?

* * *

Freddie was in the middle of something important, when Sam came over to him, demanding a talk.

"We need to talk, Benson."

Whoa.

"Can you just-"

"No, it's now or never."

Sam was literally dragging him out of the classroom. The other students around them, looked at the two teenagers and laughed at the hilarity.

"Ow! Sam, what is so important?"

"I'm giving you a second chance. You blow this one, and I never speak to you again."

"Is that a promise? Ouch! I was kidding!"

Sam had slapped his chest harshly. Freddie was rubbing where it hurt.

Toughen up, princess.

"I know that you and Melanie slept together. So don't bother lying about it."

Freddie was speechless.

"Say something, dork."

Silence.

"I'll hit you again..."

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

Wait, why was he apologizing? Did he feel guilty for sleeping with Sam's sister?

Sam slapped him again. Freddie whimpered like a little puppy dog, and cowered in fear.

"Ouch! Stop hitting me, already! I said I was sorry!"

"Why'd you go and fuck my twin sister?"

Her question came out bitter and harsh.

The words slapped Freddie right in the face. At least the 'slap' was metaphorical this time... didn't mean they didn't hurt though.

"...b-because she's hot?"

It wasn't meant to come out like it did.

There was absolutely _no _excuse for his behavior. Freddie knew that.

He noticed Sam's knuckles turn white as she grit her teeth together and prepared for an attack. He was ready to make a quick escape.

Wait.

Why was Sam acting so... jealous?

"You..."

Hit.

"Idiot."

Hit, slap.

"Why..."

Hit, hit, slap.

"would you"

slap, slap.

"fuck..."

hit, slap, hit.

"Melanie?"

slap, hit, slap, hit.

Freddie was on the floor by now, winced at every slap and hit she gave him. Sam wouldn't lay off anytime soon either. He'd just have to make the playing field more even somehow.

But how?

That's when it all clicked for Freddie.

Click.

* * *

"Dude, that girl is insane."

"I know, Gibby."

"What did you even say to get her to stop hitting you?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I'm sure I do..."

Freddie doesn't say anything and Gibby is hopping from one foot to the other, like his shoes are on fire.

Not weird at all.

"Well?"

"I really don't think you wanna know."

"Just tell me, dude."

"Ugh... fine!"

Gibby looks at Freddie. Freddie looks at Gibby, and awkwardly shoves his hands into his pockets.

There was no way the kid would even understand, no matter how much he could explain it.

Then again, that was the way of the Gibby, wasn't it.

"I... I asked Sam to come over later!"

It all just blurted out quickly.

No turning back now. Freddie watched Gibby, as his eyes widened.

"Oh my God."

Silence and nodding. Silent nodding.

"You two are gonna have a slumber party?"

Face palm.

He can't be serious.

"No, Gibby, that's not what I-"

"Hey! Everyone! Freddie and Sam are gonna be having a slumber party later!"

"Shut up, you moron!"

Too late.

People around them started bursting into random conversations about how they always knew that Sam and Freddie would become a couple.

Freddie was confused.

Gibby smirked and nodded as if to say: 'Yeah, that's right. I went there.'

He received a slap on the back of the head.

"Idiot!"

A voice hissed in his ear. He knew instantly whom it belonged to.

Sam.

Wait... where did _she _even come from? This was a private conversation between Gibby and Freddie.

Weird.

"What did I do?"

"You told the whole school!"

"Why is that a problem? What's with all the secrets anyway?"

The questions hit Sam quite hard and Freddie looked at the both of them, completely gob-smacked. He wondered if the girl was ever going to respond.

Gibby just looked at Freddie, then back at Sam.

"Well?"

"You are such a dork."

Off she stalks, probably to find Carly. Freddie pulls Gibby to the side.

"If you and I weren't such good friends, I'd kick your ass right now."

"Because I questioned your _girlfriend_?"

Yeah, that's right. I went there.

Girlfriend.

Freddie shudders and Gibby smirks victoriously. He had finally won his case.


	10. Chapter 10

After school that day, the blonde girl and the brunette guy made their way to the front of the Bushwell Plaza.

"So..."

"So."

Awkward silence. Freddie was the first to break the silence.

"Did Carly say anything to you about-"

"No. She never did."

"Oh."

Sam fiddled with her hair as they waited. Freddie wanted to apologise, properly, but he just couldn't muster up enough courage.

A few spots of rain were hitting the ground.

"Where is Carly?"

"Uhh, I think she said something about going home with Gibby."

The small talk was getting annoying.

"Those two seem to like each other..."

"... huh. Imagine that."

"It's weird."

"Right?"

Silence again. The faint sound of rain around them.

"I guess it's not _that _weird."

Sam snapped her head up quickly. Freddie gulped and immediately backed off the subject.

"I guess you're right."

Stunned silence on Freddie's part.

Sam closed her eyes and took a breath in. She was getting ready to let him have it. It had gone on long enough.

"WHY DID YOU SLEEP WITH MY SISTER?"

Silence.

"...AND... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Silence continues.

"I FOUND OUT FROM _HER_! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?"

More silence.

"YOU'RE A COLD, HEARTLESS JERK, YOU KNOW THAT?"

Again, more silence.

"I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AND... AND... DIE!"

Freddie winced at this.

As soon as she had yelled it out, Sam gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth quickly.

The girl was now wishing to take back what she'd just said. She didn't wish he would just die. She didn't _mean_ to say anything so horrible. It just escaped before she even thought to retract it. She felt terrible.

He stood there in the rain, and so did she. Both of them, soaking up the sound of pitter-pattering raindrops...

And silence.

* * *

Carly had fallen asleep on the couch. Sam saw this, and made her way over to the peaceful girl. She couldn't help but smile at how happy she looked just now.

The blonde hooked Carly's arm around her neck carefully, and lifted her up, into her own arms. By this stage, her best friend had woken up.

"Oh. Hey Sam."

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I was. I thought you and Freddie were spending some time together."

Sam went quiet.

Carly assumed that something had happened between the two of her friends.

Did they really sleep together?

She could only wonder and proceed with her interrogation.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"No."

"Are you lying right now?"

"No."

"Was that a lie?"

"No!"

"Okay, was _that _a-"

"No! Carly! Face it. I hate Freddie's guts. Okay? We're _never_ gonna date. And he's always gonna be forever alone! So am I."

The girl dropped Carly back to her feet. Carly was stunned into silence.

That was that.

Sam sighed and fell back onto the couch. Carly looked at her best friend, sits down next to her and noticed something she hadn't ever witnessed before.

The girl was ... sad.

"So, what exactly happened?"

"Nothing."

Back to square one. Dammit!

"Sam..."

"Okay, okay! If you're not gonna leave me alone about it, I'll tell you!"

Carly was taken aback.

Was she _that _much of a pest, asking all these annoying questions?

"It must have been bad."

"How'd you figure that?"

"Simple. You usually jump on me when you have good stuff to tell."

"I don't _jump _on y-"

"Whatever. Just tell me!"

"Well, I kinda... sorta... told him that I-"

"...Loved him?"

"I wished he would go and die."

Gasp.

Sam leaned over and buried her face into Carly's shoulder, who was now comforting the distraught blonde. She wasn't sure if she was shocked or disgusted or even a little... inspired? No, no, that wasn't the right word.

The girl was now officially in tears. Broken.

"I-I didn't m-m-mean to t-t-tell him that! I was just s-s-so mad-d that I... I..."

"Calm down."

Carly was doing her absolute best to softly console the poor girl. Sam was a mess by now, clinging onto Carly's shirt.

A sorry, sorry sight for anyone to walk in on.


	11. Chapter 11

A text message.

* * *

**I'm sorry Freddie! Please can I come over again? I'll let you do whatever you want with me! Pretty please? - Melanie **

* * *

Freddie groaned.

That's all he needed.

A visit from the one who was causing all these problems to begin with. Melanie seemed to bring nothing but pure trouble into their otherwise boring and uneventful lives.

He didn't even text her a reply. Why should he?

_"I WISH YOU'D JUST GO AND... AND... AND DIE!" _

He can still hear the hurt and anger dripping through her voice, he can still see her face as it scowls at him... then afterwards... the realization and shock painted across her features.

He could have sworn she didn't mean it like that. Although when it came to Sam Puckett, who really knew?

Perhaps she was right.

Another text message.

* * *

**UGH! Freddie! Why won't you reply? Don't you want to see me? I can't wait forever, you know! - Melanie**

* * *

The girl was persistent, he could say that much.

But GOD! Just give up already!

He shook his head and chose to ignore the second message as well as the first. Melanie would have to wait just a little longer. She'd probably come over anyway, uninvited... then what would he do?

Sam. Control your twin sister.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Freddie went to open it.

"I thought you might be coming sooner or- Carly?"

"We _need _to talk."

No, no. Please. By all means. Come in, don't wait to be asked. Just barge right in and perch your cute ass on Freddie's couch. He won't mind at all.

"What about?"

"_Don't. _Just don't."

"Okay?"

"Stop acting all innocent and naive. You hurt Sam and that is so NOT okay."

Freddie hurt Sam?

He almost laughed at that, seeing as she was the one who told him she wished he'd die...

"She's sad. I can tell she feels terrible for what she said to you earlier."

"You heard that, huh?"

That was a stupid question.

Best friends tell each other everything. Well, _almost _everything. Freddie hasn't learnt that yet.

Carly rolls her eyes and stands up to leave.

"Wait."

Carly waits.

"Can you tell her that... I'm sorry...? and-"

"Man up, and tell her yourself, you idiot!"

That was almost like being slapped in the face. By a wet fish.

Ew.

The girl leaves him to his thoughts, slamming the door behind her. Freddie rubs his face and sighs. When will this saga just _end_? And why was Carly coming over to tell him this stuff? It didn't make any sense!

Yet another text message...

* * *

**I'm coming over. Maybe you're in a bath or something. Get ready to be "blown" away. Tee hee! - Melanie**

* * *

Freddie slapped his own forehead.

She even _giggles _through her text messages, he thinks. What a moron! Beside the point. Melanie was coming over, again! He hoped she was kidding... but deep down he knew what trouble he'd be going for.

Sam could _never _find out about this.

Or anyone for that matter.

* * *

Downstairs.

"Hey Melanie."

"Hello? Do I... know you?"

"Yeah! I'm Gibby!"

"Gibby...?"

"I hang around with Freddie, Carly and Sam?"

"Oh."

The girl clearly didn't know who the kid was. Gibby felt very hurt, until she suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Of course! Gibby! Awesome Gibby."

Giggle.

That giggle was something else, thought the boy.

"Where are you off to, my fine lady?"

"To _see_ Freddie."

To _fuck_ him, more like it.

Gibby was clueless so he just nodded and smiled politely.

"Oh yeah. Have fun then. I'm going to _see_ Carly and Sam. Later!"

Melanie's eyes widened as she watched Gibby take the elevator up.

She could hardly believe that some chubby kid, such as Gibby, could get so much action from not only one but _two _incredibly cute girls! One of them being her twin sister.

Oh Melanie.

As soon as she arrived at Freddie's apartment door, she knocked politely.

You know, instead of crawling in through his bedroom window... which could be considered creepy for some people.

"I know you're home, Freddie. Freddie? Freddie!"

The door swung open.

"Hey."

"Why haven't you returned any of my calls?"

"You never called me. Just texted. Many, many texts..."

Three is not classified as _many_, Freddie.

"How else am I meant to keep track of you, silly billy?"

"You... don't?"

Melanie let herself in and laughed loudly. The things Freddie said, she thought. Most of them were quite amusing.

"Are you ready for a little fun?"

"I thought we should have dinner first."

Seriously?

Freddie seemed to concoct a plan just now.

Go with it.

Melanie started laughing slowly, but then stopped when she realized he was being serious. Uh oh.

"Dinner? You mean... like a _date_?"

The word made her spine tingle.

_Date_ often means serious relationship... She didn't _want _serious. She only wanted fun, fun and more fun.

"Oh no. Nothing like that. Just dinner. Between a man and a woman... since we're, you know... _in love _and all that."

By this stage, Melanie felt quite nauseous. In love? This wasn't part of her grand master plan.

Wait.

Melanie had a grand master plan all along?

Huh. Who knew?

"What's the matter, _sweetie_? Is it getting too _serious _for you?"

Sickening.

Freddie was now smirking, and backing the girl up against the wall. Melanie tried to struggle away from him, but the boy was too quick. Both teenagers were standing against the door. His hips pressed into hers. She winced.

"Careful, Mel."

"W-why?"

"I might ask you to... _marry me_..."

He deliberately whispered the last two words, mainly for effect. Creepy effect.

Boy oh boy did it work like a charm!

The blonde twin squealed in fright, kneed his stomach harshly and scrambled around him, then out the door without stopping, whilst he was still catching his breath.

Freddie gasped for air, still on the floor.

At least she wouldn't be back anytime soon.

He hoped.


	12. Chapter 12

Carly and Sam were on the couch, just talking about things.

Life in general.

Gibby had left moments ago, because his mom called him to come home again. Carly was laughing and Sam was smiling a bit.

"Hey, I'm glad to see you feeling better."

"Oh, thanks. You helped with that."

"I know."

Silence.

Sam watches Carly slide a bit closer.

"Are you going to ever apologize to Freddie?"

Freddie.

"Why should I? He'll hate me either way, Carls. I told him to go and DIE."

Carly winced.

The two girls sighed simultaneously.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... do you _like _Freddie?"

Sam was aware of how close Carly was. If she breathed in, she could smell a faint scent of strawberries. But then again, Carly always smelt good.

"Well I don't really _hate _the guy... It's complicated, I guess."

Silence.

"Why does it matter so much?"

"It doesn't. I just... well... it doesn't matter."

"No, seriously. Tell me."

More silence.

The brunette turns the blonde's head toward her and leans in quickly. Carly kisses Sam.

Carly actually _kisses _Sam's lips, right then and there.

A sight to behold.

_"A girl can't love another girl, romantically."_

Sam pushes her best friend away, gently, and then studies her carefully. Her widened eyes, her soft lips, her blushing cheeks...

"I was wrong you know. About the whole 'girls not loving other girls' thing. "

Carly's voice was so soft, you had to be... well, as close as Sam was, to even hear it.

No. That can't be, thought Sam.

Didn't the girl say, when they were twelve, that girls couldn't fall in love with one another?

"I was totally wrong when I said I didn't like you... love you. Of course I did. I li-loved you. I _still _like you... a lot. A lot! Then you were all upset about... Freddie... and that's when I decided to just kiss you. Not just for fun, you know. I had a reason-"

"Stop."

Carly immediately stops rambling. Sam stands up and begins to pace in front of the couch.

"What?"

"I don't like you like that anymore. It was just a stupid phase I was going through."

"Oh."

Sam stops walking and watches her, as she deflates like an old balloon. Carly's heart was crushed.

It was nothing more than a "stupid phase".

_Carly _was nothing more than a stupid phase, to Sam.

Hurtful.

"So, save me the whole darn speech, okay? You're my best friend, almost like a sister. I don't kiss my sister."

Not without a little persuasion, of course.

Sorry.

Carly, so close to tears by now, clasps her hands together and rests them on her knees.

"I think... I think you should go home now."

"But-"

"Just go!"

Sam gathers up her bag and jacket then heads to the door. Carly looks at her, but when she turns around, the girl pretends to be staring at the floor and promises herself that the blonde won't ever see her cry.

"Carly? I am... sorry."

The brunette's voice broke a little as she spoke her last little request.

"Please, don't."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"

The door closes gently behind the blonde, and Carly cuddles onto the couch and bursts into tears.

She was officially _heart-broken_.

Sam _broke _Carly's heart.

Now who would've thought _that_ was even possible?


	13. Chapter 13

Sam just didn't understand. If Carly liked her so much, then... and she kissed her...

Ugh.

Things were getting far too complicated. With Carly, with Melanie...

...with Freddie... Don't go there!

"Sammy! There you are! I was so worried!"

Melanie.

She groaned and turned around to find her twin, looking like she'd seen fifty ghosts, or something.

"Shit, Mel. You look awful! What happened?"

"I... I really shouldn't say."

"Like hell I'm letting you get away with that! What. Happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Now Sam was being ridiculously over-protective.

"It's Freddie. He-"

"I don't wanna know."

Melanie's eyes widen and she watches her sister run away from her.

Sam just runs. She runs and runs and doesn't ever look back. It'd be pointless to even know what happened to Melanie.

Who cares, anyway?

Sam is not looking where she is running. Suddenly, she crashes into someone, who is out for a walk.

They are both laying on the ground, all tangled up in each other.

A compromising position.

Sam looks down and grumbles, loudly. She's just not in the mood for stupid idiots who can't watch where they're walking.

"Hey, watch where you're walk-"

"Sam."

"Freddie?"

Uh oh. Trouble?

* * *

The two teenagers were sitting on a park bench.

"I'm uhh, sorry for... you know, walking into you."

"Oh. Well, next time, watch where you're going, dork.

Awkward silence.

Sam starts speaking at the same time as Freddie does. He stops, and so does she.

A pause.

"You go first."

"No, no, you go."

Freddie sighs and looks at the ground. Sam also stares at the ground.

"I wanna say... I'm sorry, for sleeping with Melanie."

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was a very stupid thing for me to do."

"It's not really any of my business as to _who _you wanna be with."

"Even if it's... you?"

Silence.

Sam looks at Freddie, Freddie looks at Sam. The two of them don't do anything, except stare at each other.

"We both know this charade of 'hatred' has gone on long enough. Why don't we accept that we were meant to be and just move on?"

"Because..."

The girl stops to think for a while. The boy waits.

"Because... we're not meant to be."

More silence.

"I hate you. You hate me. We fight all the time. We drive each other, and the people around us, _crazy_!"

Freddie sighs. Sam continues.

"We were _never _meant to be, Freddie. If we were, we'd be together by now. We'd be in... in..."

"In love?"

"Yeah, that."

A long pause.

"So maybe we're not 'meant to be'."

Sam buries her head in her hands, hopelessly. Freddie looks at her, weirdly.

This is one sticky situation.

"Oh, and by the way. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was... out of line."

Sam was actually apologizing.

The girl stands up and holds her hand out. Freddie takes it, but before being pulled up, he pulls her down.

They are very close.

"It was hurtful, yes, but I also was horrible."

Mushy, Fredward, so mushy.

Freddie brushes some strands of Sam's curly hair from her face, tips her chin up and kisses her.

Sam begins to kiss him back until she remembers...

_"I was totally wrong when I said I didn't li-love you. Of course I did. I liked you. I __still _like you... a lot. A lot!"

Carly. How soft and warm her lips were...

Wait. What?

She pulls back quickly and slaps Freddie's face harshly who starts protesting. Sam yells something, which she can't quite remember being English, and runs off leaving a speechless, dumbfounded Freddie behind, on the park bench.

* * *

The next day at school was... erm... awkward.

Sam had to avoid Freddie _and _Carly. Freddie wanted to avoid Carly and Sam. Carly wanted to avoid Sam and Freddie.

Being in the same classes all day, their plans were, not surprisingly, ruined. There was _no way _that each of them could get away with not seeing each other.

Gibby was the only person they could all talk to. He felt a little special.

"Hey Carly."

"Hi Gibby. How are you?"

"Good. Here's a question... why aren't you hanging with Sam or Freddie today?"

"Because I don't feel like it!"

Carly's voice was high-pitched and fast. Gibby raised his eye-brows and was all the more confused.

He spied Freddie and Sam, on opposite sides of the hallway, completely ignoring each other. What was new there, really? But something told Gibby that they weren't in an ordinary fight. No, no, this was a major argument.

Genius.

"What's up with Freddie and Sam?"

"How would I know?"

Same tone. Gibby was starting to wonder if more lied beneath the surface. He was getting more and more suspicious as the day went on.

Like at lunch. All three teenagers were sitting separately, in silence.

Weird.

Gibby went to sit down next to Freddie and nudged him. The boy didn't even retaliate.

"Gib."

"Hey dude, you okay? You seem pissed off or something."

Freddie shrugged and stood up, looking around. He caught the eye of Carly, who immediately looked away. Sam was eyeing the both of them, carefully.

Gibby screamed and ran out of the cafeteria.

It would have been funny except... no wait, it _was _funny.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been one week. Neither Freddie, Carly nor Sam had spoken to each other.

Gibby approached Carly.

"I think you should talk to him."

"I think you're right."

"And then go and talk to Sam."

"What?"

The boy smiled and patted Carly's shoulder, softly. He was always one for comforting his friends. Especially cute girl friends.

Next, he went to sit next to Freddie, who had his nose in a book.

"Fred-man."

"S'up Gib?"

"Go talk to Sam. I think she'd like to hear what you have to say."

"Are you insane?"

Why were people always asking him that very same question?

Gibby shrugs and leaves the boy to his book.

He then spots Sam, walking into the cafeteria. Tater tots were on special again, that day.

"Sam! Hey, Sam! Wait up, would ya?"

"Gibby. What do you want?"

He was partially out of breath, because he had to run after her. The girl rolled her eyes and started turning away.

"Wait! Just hold on a sec. I wanted to let you know that Carly and Freddie both want to talk to you."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

Sam shrugs and walks away from the chubby kid. Gibby stares after her and wonders why he even bothered.

* * *

Later on that day...

"Sam. I need to talk to you."

"Sammy! We have to talk, now!"

The blonde girl looked both ways and saw Freddie walking toward her, then she saw Carly partially running towards her. Sam sighed.

It was time to face the music.

"Hey Carls, hey Fredward."

"Hi."

"Hello."

Awkward silence.

"Is someone gonna say something or...?"

Carly blushes and looks away. Freddie clears his throat and shuffles his feet. Sam groans and looks at the both of them.

She points at Carly.

"Well, you told me you like me then proceeded to kiss me."

Carly goes bright red. Sam then points at Freddie, who was turning red from the previous statement.

"And _you _tried to apologize for sleeping with my sister, then came onto me."

Freddie stares at the ground. Carly quickly shoots a glare at him. Sam shakes her head in confusion. All three of them are speechless.

The truth was out.

Finally...

"You _kissed _Sam!"

That was both Freddie and Carly, yelling simultaneously.

"She said that you said that you liked her."

"That's because I do."

Sam backed away slowly. It was their fight now.

She turned on her heel and ran up the corridor as fast she could, through the double doors and out onto the busy street. She could have sworn she heard the sound of Carly and Freddie, chasing after her.

Car sounds, beeping horns...

She turned around and saw the shocked faces of her two best friends before...

Flying sensation. Pain. And then...

Complete and utter black-out.

* * *

**_Samantha Puckett's unconscious subconscious mind: _**

_Freddie and Carly were arguing. _

_Then it faded out and into a familiar looking scene._

_A young Carly and a young Sam, sitting together. _

_"A girl can't love another girl, romantically." _

_Fade out. _

_Fade into next scene._

_A young Freddie and a young Sam, laying on the floor. _

_"If you weren't so vicious. I'd probably take you out on a date."_

_Fade out. _

_Fade into next scene._

_Sam, Carly and Freddie, all eating burgers. Gibby walks in._

_"As if anyone would date you..."_

_"Sam, you apologize right now!"_

_Chair falls backwards, crashing to the floor. _

_"Leave her alone! It's her birthday!"_

_Fade out._

_Fade into next scene._

_Carly is kissing Sam, Sam is kissing back. The two girls pull each other closer, closer... closer... _

_Fade out._

_Fade into next scene._

_Freddie is carrying Sam over to his bed, and kisses her lips softly. She grips his shirt and pulls him down onto her..._

_Fade out._

_Panicked voices, cars whooshing past every which way, sirens..._

* * *

"Call 911! Hurry!"

Carly's voice broke as she screamed at Freddie. Freddie could hardly dial the numbers, as his hands were shaking too much.

Panic.

"Oh my God, Sam!"

It was Gibby. He came rushing over to the scene. Carly was holding Sam's hands and crying softly. Freddie was trying to tell emergency where to go and what had happened.

Chaos.

"This is all my fault."

Sobbing.

Holding Sam as tightly as she could. She kept on saying it, over and over and over again. Like it would bring Sam back to consciousness or something.

"The ambulance will arrive here soon."

Carly looked at Freddie and bit her lip. Freddie suddenly pulled her into a hug as she cried and cried. Gibby stood back and watched everything unfold.

"I'm so sorry, Freddie. I've been such a bitch lately. I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorry too, Carly. I didn't realize you were in love with her. This is my fault."

* * *

After that, everything seemed to blur by slowly. Before they knew it, Sam was in a hospital ward and they were anxiously waiting for some good news.

"Carly?"

"Hmm?"

"If Sam doesn't make it-"

She winces. Then hits Freddie's head.

"She's going to make it! You hear me? Sam's the strongest girl I know."

Freddie decided to leave it there. Carly weakly smiles at her hands.

"Besides, who will you take to the prom next year?"

"You."

Silence.

"I'd never accept that."

"Really?"

More silence.

Carly sniffs slowly, Freddie pushes some hair from her face and strokes the tears away. He leans in and kisses her gently.

The girl's eyes widen, and it's like she freezes.

After he pulls away, he waves in front of her face.

"Carly? Hello? Are you there?"

Shock.

Too shocked to speak or do anything.

Until...

"I... I want to see if Sam's condition is improving."

Freddie sighs. Once the brunette has left, he swears under his breath and slaps himself on the forehead. Idiot.

He's been doing that along in the past month or so.


	15. Chapter 15

Still in the hospital. It seems like they had been there forever.

Carly was sitting beside Sam's bedside.

The scene looked like the girl was about to die... Fortunately, this story isn't a sad one. Just confusing and somewhat mis-communicated.

"Sammy...?"

No response.

She knew that it wouldn't be any different to when she last came in.

"Sam, if you can hear me, I need to tell you something."

Again, no response.

"You know I like you, right? I like you a lot..."

Carly told her this already, some chapters ago by now. Still no sign of any movement from the blonde.

"... well... Uhmm... I wanted to say that I'm-"

"She can't hear you, you know."

Melanie. Stating the obvious.

What was _she _doing here? How long had she been standing against the door frame?

"Mel-"

"I wasn't here for very long."

"Oh."

The blonde makes her way over to where the brunette is sitting, then starts stroking her hair.

That's not creepy at all.

"So, when did you fall in love with my sister?"

Whoa, deja vu.

"... what?"

A little louder, Melanie. She didn't hear you...

The girl yelled louder...

"WHEN DID YOU FALL IN LO-"

"Two months ago."

Carly clasps her hand over Melanie's big mouth. The girl's eyes widened, and a smirk broke out over her face.

"Wow."

"It's not really that big of a deal."

"Isn't it?"

"No."

Silence.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah...?"

Was that a question, or...?

Silence.

"You don't _sound _like you're sure."

"... I- I don't know! One minute it matters. The next I don't care! Sometimes I wish we could just be together."

"Isn't that love?"

No response.

Who knew the answer?

And why was Sam's twin sister convincing Carly of her feelings when she couldn't even sort out her own emotions? The girl was a little crazy.

"Melanie?"

"Hmm?"

Melanie turned to face her. Carly grabbed her face and kissed Melanie's parted lips. The girl slowly closed her eyes and pushed her way onto Carly's lap. They break off the kiss to catch their breaths.

Carly blushes.

"What was that for?"

"Sorry."

"Well I'm not. I know you want me... I want you, too."

More silence. This time, not at all awkward. Lusty.

Melanie slides her hands up, around Carly's bare waist. Her hips move against Melanie's, excitedly, whilst the girl feels her way up and down. Carly's head tilts back as she moans softly.

* * *

Freddie and Gibby were both waiting.

"Do you know if Sam will like... die?"

Drama queen.

"No, Gibby. Sam will not die."

"How can you be sure?"

Curiosity killed the cat, don't you know. Curiosity kills cats. Poor cats.

"I just do."

"That's the lamest response I have ever heard."

"Well, _you _think of something! I haven't slept for about twenty-four hours!"

Freddie folded his arms and frowned as Gibby shook his head. It was like the kid had absolutely NO clue whatsoever.

Perhaps, in a way, Freddie was right.

"Then sleep."

Thank you captain obvious!

Gibby fiddled with a button on his shirt and looked around the waiting room. He was hoping for some entertainment. He stood up, and stretched.

"Maybe I'll go see what Carly's up to."

Oh wouldn't _you _like to know, little Gib.

"Whatever."

"I never saw it before now..."

"Saw what?"

Freddie was very nearly going to punch Gibby's lights out.

"That you're totally in love with Sam!"

"Dude!"

"It's true, isn't it?"

"No. Are you insane?Just, no. You're... you're insane."

Denial. Denial. River in Egypt. Denial.

"And you're in looooove with Saaaaaaaam."

He was perching very close to Freddie's face, actually singing the last part of his statement.

Freddie groaned and pushed the boy off his chair.

"Ouch!"

"Go find Carly. Tell her I'm leaving soon."

"Leaving?"

"Going home, idiot."

Where else would he be going? Gosh, Gibby was a little stupid sometimes.

The boy nodded, and scampered off down the hallway. Freddie sighed, leaned his head back on the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

Melanie's head had disappeared up Carly's skirt. The brunette gasped for air, as the blonde teased her inner thighs, very close to her wet, throbbing pussy.

"Ahhhmaaa god, Mela- Ohhhhh!"

The girl had stuck her tongue right in it.

Carly felt herself losing control of what was going on. It was a lot better with someone else doing the work. Not that she was lazy or anything... when she masturbated, she always visualized Sam touching her.

Ever since Freddie had talked about Melanie, the way he did, she found herself wanting both twins.

"Mmmm, oh Carls... You're so sweet and warmmm..."

Her lips tickled the girl's pussy opening with her every breath and every lick. They both moaned. Melanie could feel herself getting damper by the second.

"M-Mel... I... I think I..."

"Not yet, dammnit. Let me enjoy you more."

Carly threw her head back, spread her legs out further and grabbed the back of Melanie's head.

"Faaas- Fuck!"

Melanie smirked at the choice of word.

Carly couldn't help but blush deeply but her hips betrayed her by grinding the other girl's sucking mouth.

"Carls."

"Mmm?"

"I think I-"

"Arrrghhh!"

The blonde bit into Carly's most sensitive spot.

"W-what?"

The two girls were panting. Melanie waited till Carly came, before pulling out from underneath her skirt. Carly's cheeks were pink with both exhaustion and ecstasy.

Just the way she liked it.

"I think we should date."

"D-date? You and... me?"

Carly was shocked. Melanie grabbed the girl's hands and started to lean up slowly.

Until...

"Aw, hell naw!"

A voice from the doorway.

Gibby was staring at the two girls, red-faced and angry upon hearing the statement.

"Mel, you slut! Get away from _my _girl! Uhh, Sam's girl! No, wait..."

Now he was confused.

"Gibby, I can explain-"

"Just try."

Melanie had now stood up and was facing the guy, who was walking towards the both of them, in a manly sort of way.

Ha ha. Manly.

Gibby watched as Carly yanked her panties up, then scowled at Melanie, almost ferociously.

"Did you two...?"

Both girls shook their heads quickly.

"No!"

"Nuh uh."

"Never."

"I wouldn't fuck Carly in a million years."

Silence.

It clicked, finally.

Click.

Gibby's eyes widened and he pointed to Carly, then to Melanie, then back to a severely red and blushing Carly. She gave away their secret.

Melanie sighed.

"Okay, fine. Yeah, we did."

The brunette squeaked.

Gibby was just in shock.

Melanie sighed and turned back to Carly.

"I'm taking you out to dinner. Date or no date. I think we should. Pick you up at eight, tomorrow. Wear something... _nice_."

The girl hesitated before kissing Carly's lips. A lingering sort of kiss. Maybe just to get up Gibby's nose, or something.

It worked. Gibby was fuming!

After Melanie had left, Gibby looked over at Carly, who rushed out of the ward as quickly as possible. Gibby then noticed the sleeping form in the bed.

"Oh Sam. If only you knew what was going on here. I bet you could even explain it all to me."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning.

Sam was sitting upright and looking around the hospital ward. It had been a little while since she was detained.

Detained. Like some form of criminal.

All she did was steal some bacon from the store. It was one time! How can that be a reason to arrest someone? Maybe, cause it's _stealing_?

"Oh good you're up."

That voice.

That oh so painful and familiar voice.

"Hi Melanie. What do you want?"

"Is that any way to treat someone who's sat by your bedside for a whole day?"

"Yeah. Can you leave now?"

Melanie pouted and crossed the room. Sam rolled her eyes. This was the last person she had wanted to see. The twins glared at one another for a little while. Neither one of them were about to give in.

"Mel?"

"What, Sammy?"

"Where's Carly and Freddie?"

"I don't know."

Melanie just couldn't be caring any less. All she wanted was her sister's undivided attention. Sam's head was throbbing like mad.

Bad headache.

Or maybe it was Melanie's presence.

Melanie crawled onto Sam's hospital bed and gave her a look that said: "you're gonna give me _exactly _what I want, and I'm not _leaving _until you do". Sam countered the look that replied: "get the fuck away from me, or I'm calling the nurse". With the look, she shoved her twin off of her.

"Stop trying to jump me, you freak!"

"Hey! I'm not a freak! I just want -"

"OUT! NOW!"

Sam's voice was deep and commanding, and it also got the message across.

Finally.

Melanie scampered out, bumping into Freddie on the way. Freddie looked confused.

"Sorry!"

"Melanie? What are you-"

"Get out of my way, jerk!"

Freddie watched the blonde run in the opposite direction. He could have sworn there were tears in Melanie's eyes as she looked at him. Perhaps he was just imagining things. Like when Gibby told him that Carly accepted a date from Melanie.

Gibby was just... Gibby.

He slowly made his way into the ward, and noticed a similar looking blonde girl in the bed. As soon as she saw him, she frowned and folded her arms.

"Go away, Benson."

"Shame. I was just about to announce that I have a present for you. Oh well, I guess I'll just-"

Before Freddie could turn to leave, Sam's voice turned soft and innocent-like.

"A present? ... for me?"

"Well... Yeah. But you told me to leave."

"You can... stay if you want to."

The boy smiled and shook his head. He'd never fully understand the meaning of girls and how quickly they change their minds. Sam was just a whole other kettle of fish.

"Sooo... what did you get me?"

Freddie laughed and sat beside her, throwing one arm around her shoulders.

"My presence here!"

Ugh. Sam knew it was too good to be true. Freddie saw her disappointed look and reached into his pocket.

"You're so lame, Fredward. Wait. What's that?"

"One of your favorite snacks, lil' Samantha."

She smiled a little at his nick-name for her. The present was dropped into her hands and she knew immediately what it was.

"A fat-cake! No way!"

Freddie lowered his voice.

"A _Canadian _fat-cake."

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

A nurse came running inside and noticed a joyous looking patient with a handsome young boy, they were both laughing. She smiled and left the two alone, closing the door behind her.

Sam tore open the packet and was about to swallow the whole thing at once, but then she paused. Broke the sweet treat in half and gave one to Freddie. The guy was surprised and accepted the gift. Since when does Sam Puckett share things?

Maybe since she had a near-death experience.

"Thank you."

Sam just shrugged and bit into the cakey sugary goodness. Freddie ate his in silence.

Silence. And chewing.

"You have a bit of pink frosting there-"

Freddie goes to wipe her bottom lip. Sam grabs his hand.

"Stop."

"Sorry."

"You can't just go around wiping people's lips."

Why not?

"Why not?"

Sam's fingers wrap through Freddie's polo shirt tightly and pull him almost on top of her. Their lips were inches apart, and she could feel his hot breath flowing into her mouth. They were about to kiss each other.

But did she want to kiss him? She didn't think she wanted to. Since when did it matter if she wanted to or not? Kissing is fun. Carly even said so once.

"Sam-"

"Shut up."

The blonde girl pressed her lips onto his forcefully. The brunette boy wrapped her up in his arms and deepened the kiss. The two of them leaned back a bit and continued to make out.

His tongue was just about to taste hers when-

"WHAT. Is going on here?"

Carly. And Melanie. Standing by the foot-end of the bed.

Freddie and Sam both pull away suddenly, pretending like absolutely nothing was going on. Melanie's face was almost green with envy and Carly's face was red with anger.

"But you _love _me, Sam! You said so yourself! Why are you kissing _him _when you were in love with me?"

"Wait! Hold. The. Freaking. Phone."

This was Melanie.

"Carly's in love with Sam?"

"No! But Sam's in love with me!"

Freddie looks at Sam, bewildered.

"You're in love with her?"

"Yes. No! I mean..."

"You either are or you're not. Which one is it?"

Carly suddenly starts crying. Melanie slaps her face and tells her to "shut the fuck up" which doesn't help. Freddie lunges for Melanie and Sam takes cover to hide from it all.

It is officially chaos in here.


	17. Chapter 17

It's one and half weeks later. All is calm.

So is Sam.

She makes up her mind. Finally. She goes over to see if Freddie is still on for their date at the bowling alley later on. Sam has always loved bowling, especially since she's so darn good at it... she's even better than Freddie, which makes her love it all the more.

Why is she going on a date with Freddie?

Something to do with a common interest in hating Melanie's guts. Of course, they have their own reasons, but they'll never fully admit the truth.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Door opens. Freddie's there, in his boxers and messy hair. Sam laughs and pushes him out the way to enter his apartment.

"Please come in, Sam. By all means."

"Thanks, dork."

Freddie rolls his eyes and smiles at the blonde girl, leaning against the counter.

"Are we-"

"Still going bowling tonight. Yes."

"Good."

Sam smirks slyly and makes her way over to him carefully. Freddie grabs her arm and yanks her close to him.

"So now what?"

"Well, we could become boyfriend and girlfriend..."

Silence.

Then.

Laughter. Sam's laughter. Freddie's laughter.

They both know it won't last forever... But they should make the most of whatever this is. Dating? Friends? Who knew? As their laughter becomes soft and almost non-existent, the boy looks down at Sam, the girl leans up against Freddie's chest.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"You nerd."

"Hey!"

A pause.

Sam steps back slightly, Freddie won't let her go that easily. He still holds her hands in his, gently. She looks down and sees that he hasn't let go yet.

Don't let go.

"Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You can... let go now."

Another pause.

"No."

"No?"

"I can't."

"You can't?"

"I love you."

"You love-"

"Yes."

He leans down and places a gentle kiss on her lips, she wraps her arms around his neck tightly and kisses him back.

Finally.

It only took them seventeen chapters...

* * *

Later on.

A blonde girl, named Sam. A brunette girl, named Carly.

Best friends.

Sitting on Spencer's couch. Closer than ever before. They have been through so much in the past three weeks or so.

"Hey Carls."

"Yeah, Sam?"

"What would you do if-"

"You were falling in love with someone?"

"Yes."

"I'd ask who the lucky guy is."

"And then?"

"Go punch him in the face."

"What!"

"Just kidding."

"Ha. Ha."

Silence.

The two girls sighed.

Carly looked over at Sam, who for some odd reason had a contented look across her face. A much different look to what she was used to seeing. It made her glow with happiness. This made Carly start to believe that her best friend had found someone to make her happy for a lifetime. She smiles widely.

Finally.

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks, Carly."

A hug.

Sam never was much of a hugger, but the moment desperately called for it. Carly squeezed the air out of her lungs before jumping into her million question quick-fire interrogation.

Sam just laughs loudly.

* * *

You can try to change someone, you can try to change yourself for someone else, you can even try to change the world but... what's the point?

Some things never change because they are perfect, just the way they are.


End file.
